Aleu Come Home
by The Gray Ghost
Summary: One-shot. It's been a while since Aleu led the wolves across the ice bridge, and the pack is thriving. Balto feels like it's time for his daughter to come home.


_**Disclaimer: I own no part of the Balto universe, settings or characters. No money will be made from this story.**_

_This one-shot has been beta read by:_ Fire Ignites Us _and _MrsBates93

**AN: **An idea I had while watching Wolf's Quest. Reviews are very appreciated, but by no means feel obligated.

* * *

><p>Aleu padded at a comfortable pace along the shoreline, as she often did in the afternoon. She turned her head to the right as she walked. Members of the pack were littered around the area, some further up the beach while others were closer to the tree line, where the beach and forest met. She was the only one that was this close to the great water, walking so the tide could just reach her paws.<p>

After continuing onward for a few minutes, she stopped and walked up to an empty place on the dry sand. She was tired and felt that an afternoon nap would do her some good. She laid down and shifted in the sand until she was cozy. Content enough, she folded her legs and wrapped herself up so that the end of her tail rested across her nose. A sigh escaped her, and she watched the mild back and forth movement of the great water.

"_Aleu..."_

It seemed like she had only just shut her eyes a moment ago. The voice seemed very distant, and foggy. Like when someone tried to speak from underwater.

"_Aleu.."_

Her face contorted as she resisted against waking up. She was so tired. The call still seemed distant, though closer and clearer than before.

"_Aleu."_

Ignoring it didn't make it go away. It was clearer now, and she assumed whoever had been calling her name from a distance was close to her now. The canine blinked her eyes open, squinting for a moment as her eyes quickly adjusted to the light. When they focused, though, they grew wide with surprise.

Her view was the same as when she had fallen asleep; of the ocean. However, despite the sunny day, the air over the water had become thick with mist, and standing within it was a familiar figure.

"Papa!" She shouted in surprise. No matter how old she had grown, how mature she had become, she still felt like a little girl in his presence.

She was struck with intense bewilderment. There he was, standing on the water. Not swimming, and not standing at the edge of the water. He stood in the middle of it as if it were solid ground. Her tired mind tried to process the scene in front of her, but for a few seconds it was a futile effort. She could not seem to get past the thought '_he's standing on the water_.' It occurred to her she might have been dreaming.

That explanation was quickly dismissed. The smell of the salt water was as strong as ever, and she felt the wind combing gently through her sandy-grey fur. She couldn't even convince herself that he wasn't really out there. He wasn't shimmering or transparent. He looked as real as he did the last time she had seen him.

She spared a look around. The closest pack members were at least twenty yards away. Even so, how could this go unnoticed by everyone? Her brow creased as she looked back at her father, and she repeated herself, this time forming a question as opposed to an exclamation.

"Papa?"

Balto nodded. A small, knowing smile was on his face.

"What are you doing here?"

"_I've come to take you home, Aleu."_

"Home? I am home..." Her words trailed off as another figure caught her attention. Behind her father, even more hidden in the heavy mist was a white wolf. She recognized this as Aniu. Her expression changed from confusion to one of understanding.

"I don't know..." Her words gave away her indecisiveness.

"Go on." It was a small voice, one she recognized immediately. Looking down she found that a light brown field mouse named Muru had appeared at her side.

"It's just another journey." Her spirit guide had aided her several times since that first quest. But it had been a long while since the last time.

She nodded, realizing this was meant to be. Muru vanished into the air as silently as he had come. Aleu sat up, feeling refreshed now. Not just refreshed, it was more like the tiredness had completely faded. Looking back up at her father, she sent him an accepting smile.

"_Come on. Your mother can't wait to see you."_

No longer hesitant, Aleu pushed herself forward. She felt like she was gliding. Not figuratively, but literally gliding forward. She wasn't even sure if she really felt the ground beneath her. Her paws found the ocean, and didn't miss a step as she walked forward and onto the water. It was a little surprising, but just the same as on the land, she felt herself glide. She stopped just a little into the water and looked back over her shoulder.

Her eyes looked at the shore, falling on each pack member as she scanned over them. Some of them were resting as she had been, some of the younger ones tussled, and the rest lounged in the sun. It had been several years since the journey across the ice bridge. The pack... They were happy, never short of food now, and thriving in the new land. Her mate died during the past winter, and since then their son had taken over as alpha. They would continue to thrive. The last thing her eyes fell on, as they swept across the land, was the body of a well aged wolf. It was her. Her form lay curled up right where she had fallen asleep. Aleu understood. It was not really her. It was an empty shell now. It was where she used to live.

Turning back around, she saw her father still waiting. She began walking again, and soon picked up speed with both Balto and Aniu following suit, until three generations were running together. The mist was following them as they went. A grin was plastered on Aleu's face as she traveled beside her father and grandmother. This was just another journey.


End file.
